dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
დრუიდი (Druid)
მინი|200px Whether calling on the elemental forces of nature or emulating the creatures of the animal world, druids are an embodiment of nature's resilience, cunning, and fury. They claim no mastery over nature, but see themselves as extensions of nature's indomitable will. საჭიროა, თქვენი ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d8 დრუიდის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 8 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d8 (ან 5) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი დრუიდის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი ': აბჯარი, აბჯარი, (დრუიდები არ იყენებენ ლითონისგან დამზადებულ აბჯარს და ფარებს) *'იარაღები': , , , , , , , , , *'ინსტრუმენტები ': *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები ': ინტელექტი , სიბრძნე *'უნარ-ჩვევები ': აირჩიეთ ორი: არკანა , ცხოველის მოთვინიერება , ჩაწვდომა , მედიცინა , ბუნება , აღქმა , რელიგია და გადარჩენა ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) ნებისმიერი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) ნებისმიერი იარაღი * აბჯარი, და ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ, არ აიღოთ კლასისა თუ წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობა და დაიწყოთ 2d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;დრუიდის დონეების ცხრილი დრუიდული (Druidic) თქვენ იცით დრუიდული, დრუიდების საიდუმლო ენა. თქვენ შეგიძლიათ საუბარი და მისი დახმარებით დაფარული შეტყობინებების დატოვება. თქვენ და სხვები, ვინც ეს ენა იცის, ავტომატურად ამჩნევთ ასეთ შეტყობინებებს. სხვებს შეუძლიათ, აღმოაჩინონ შეტყობინება წარმატებული 15 , თუმცა არ შეუძლიათ მისი მაგიის გარეშე გაშიფვრა. შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) გრძნებვები (Cantrips) 1-ლ დონეზე თქვენ იცით სასურველი ორი დრუიდის შელოცვების სიიდან. დრუიდის დამატებითი გრძნებვების შესწავლა უფრო მაღალ დონეებზე შეგიძლიათ, როგორც ეს დრუიდის ცხრილის „ნასწავლი გრძნებვების“ სვეტშია მოცემული. შელოცვების მომზადება და დაკასტვა დრუიდის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, რამდენი გაქვთ თქვენი დრუიდის 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვების დასაკასტად. ერთ-ერთი ასეთი შელოცვის დასაკასტად აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის დონის შესაბამისი ან მასზე მაღალი დონის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. თქვენ ამზადებთ სიას დრუიდის იმ შელოცვებისა, რომელთა დაკასტვაც შეგიძლიათ დრუიდის შელოცვებიდან. ამის გაკეთებისას აირჩიეთ თქვენი + თქვენი დრუიდის დონის ტოლი რაოდენობის შელოცვა (მინიმუმ 1). შელოცვა აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები. მომზადებული შელოცვების სიის შეცვლა დასრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) დრუიდის შელოცვებისთვის თქვენი სიბრძნეა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს სიბრძნეს გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ სიბრძნის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული დრუიდის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + თქვენი რიტუალური კასტვა (Ritual Casting) შეგიძლიათ სახით დაკასტოთ დრუიდის ნებისმიერი შელოცვა, რომლის რიტუალად დაკასტვაც შესაძლებელია და რომელიც მომზადებული გაქვთ. შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) დრუიდის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ გამოიყენოთ. ველური ფორმა (Wild Shape) მე-2 დონიდან დაწყებული შეგიძლიათ, გამოიყენოთ თქვენი , რათა მიიღოთ იმ ფორმა, რომელიც უკვე გინახავთ. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენება ორჯერ შეგიძლიათ. გამოყენებული მახასიათებლის აღდგენა შეგიძლიათ ან შემდეგ. თქვენი დრუიდის დონე განსაზღვრავს იმ მხეცებს, რომელთა ფორმის მიღებაც შეგიძლიათ, როგორც ეს მხეცების ფორმების ცხრილშია მოცემული. თქვენ შეგიძლიათ, დარჩეთ მხეცის ფორმაში იმდენი საათით, რამდენიც უტოლდება თქვენი დრუიდის დონის ნახევარს (ნაკლებობით დამრგვალებულს). შემდეგ უბრუნდებით ჩვეულებრივ ფორმას, თუ ისევ არ გამოიყენებთ ამ მახასიათებელს. შეგიძლიათ, ჩვეულებრივ ფორმას უფრო ადრეც დაუბრუნდეთ საკუთარ სვლაზე გამოყენებით. თქვენ ავტომატურად უბრუნდებით თქვენს ფორმას, თუ დაეცემით, 0-მდე ჩამოვა თქვენი ან მოკვდებით. ვიდრე ფორმაშეცვლილი ხართ, შემდეგი წესები მოქმედებს: *თქვენს სათამაშო უნარებს ანაცვლებს მხეცის უნარები, თუმცა ინარჩუნებთ თქვენს , ხასიათს, , და უნარების ქულებს. თქვენ ასევე გინარჩუნდებათ ყველა და , დამატებით კი იღებთ არსების გაწაფულობას. თუ არსებას იგივე გაწაფულობა აქვს, რაც თქვენ და მისი ბონუსი მეტია, გამოიყენეთ არსების ბონუსი. თუ არსებას აქვს ან მოქმედებები, თქვენ მათ ვერ გამოიყენებთ. *როდესაც გადაიქცევით, თქვენ იღებთ მხეცის და . როდესაც უბრუნდებით თქვენს ჩვეულებრივ ფორმას, გაქვთ იმდენი , რამდენიც გქონდათ გადაქცევამდე. თუმცა, თუ ფორმას უბრუნდებით 0 სიცოცხლის ქულამდე ჩასვლის შედეგად, ნებისმიერი დამატებითი ზიანი გადადის თქვენს ჩვეულებრივ ფორმაზე. თუ დამატებითი ზიანი არ ამცირებს თქვენს სიცოცხლის ქულებს 0-მდე, მაშინ თქვენ არ ხართ უგონოდ. *თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ შელოცვების დაკასტვა, ხოლო მეტყველება ან ნებისმიერი ისეთი მოქმედება, რომელსაც სჭირდება ხელები, ლიმიტირებულია მხეცის შესაძლებლობების მიხედვით. თუმცა, ფორმის ცვლილება არ გირღვევთ კონცენტრაციას შელოცვაზე, რომელიც უკვე დაკასტული გაქვთ, და არ გიზღუდავთ იმ მოქმედებებს, რომლებიც უკვე დაკასტული შელოცვის ნაწილია. *თქვენ იყენებთ ნებისმიერ უპირატესობას იმ მახასიათებლებისა, რომელთაც თქვენი კლასი, რასა ან სხვა წყარო გაძლევთ, თუ ახალი ფორმა ფიზიკურად იძლევა ამის შესაძლებლობას. თუმცა არ შეგიძლიათ, გამოიყენოთ განსაკუთრებული გრძნობები, მაგალითად , თუ ეს გრძნობა ახალ ფორმასაც არ აქვს. *თქვენ ირჩევთ, თქვენ აღჭურვილობა ძირს დაეცემა, შეერწყმება თქვენს ახალ ფორმას თუ თან ატარებთ. ჩაცმული აღჭურვილობა ჩვეულებრივ ფუნქციონირებს, თუმცა DM წყვეტს, პრაქტიკულია თუ არა ახალი ფორმისთვის აღჭურვილობის ტარება. თქვენი აღჭურვილობა არ იცვლება, რომ მოერგოს ახალ ფორმას და ნებისმიერი აღჭურვილობა, რომელსაც ახალი ფორმა ვერ ატარებს, ძირს ეცემა ან შეერწყმება მას. აღჭურვილობას, რომელიც ფორმას ერწყმის, არანაირი ეფექტი არ აქვს, სანამ ფორმას არ დატოვებთ. დრუიდული წრე (Druid Circle) მე-2 დონიდან ირჩევთ, რომელ დრუიდულ წრესთან გააიგივებთ თავს. თქვენი არჩევანი გაძლევთ მახასიათებელს მე-2 დონეზე და შემდეგ მე-6, მე-10 და მე-14 დონეებზე. *ზმანებათა წრე *ხმელეთის წრე *მთვარის წრე *მწყემსის წრე *სპორების წრე უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Increase) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. უბერებელი სხეული (Timeless Body) მე-18 დონიდან დაწყებული ყოველი 10 წლის გასვლისას თქვენი სხეული მხოლოდ 1 წლით ბერდება. მხეცის შელოცვები (Beast Spells) მე-18 დონიდან დაწყებული შეგიძლიათ, არაერთი დრუიდის შელოცვის დაკასტვა ნებისმიერ ფორმაში, რომელსაც მიიღებთ. შეგიძლიათ, შეასრულოთ დრუიდის შელოცვის და კომპონენტები მხეცის ფორმაში ყოფნისას, თუმცა არ გაქვთ შესაძლებლობა, რომ კომპონენტები უზრუნველჰყოთ. არქიდრუიდი (Archdruid) მე-20 დონეზე შეგიძლიათ, განუსაზღვრელი რაოდენობით გამოიყენოთ. გარდა ამისა, ყურადღებას აღარ აქცევთ თქვენი დრუიდის შელოცვების და კომპონენტებს, ასევე კომპონენტებს, რომლებსაც მითითებული არ აქვთ ღირებულება და რომლებიც შელოცვისას არ . თქვენ გენიჭებათ ეს უპირატესობა, როგორც ჩვეულებრივ, ასევე მხეცის ფორმაში . ზმანებათა წრე (Circle of Dreams) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Druids who are members of the Circle of Dreams hail from regions that have strong ties to the Feywild and its dreamlike realms. The druids’ guardianship of the natural world makes for a natural alliance between them and good-aligned fey. These druids seek to fill the world with dreamy wonder. Their magic mends wounds and brings joy to downcast hearts, and the realms they protect are gleaming, fruitful places, where dream and reality blur together and where the weary can find rest. Balm of the Summer Court At 2nd level, you are a font of energy that offers respite from injuries. You have a pool of fey energy represented by a number of d6s equal to your druid level. As a bonus action, you can choose one creature you can see within 120 feet of you and spend a number of those dice equal to half your druid level or less. Roll the spent dice and add them together. The target regains a number of hit points equal to the total. The target also gains 1 temporary hit point per die spent. You regain the expended dice when you finish a long rest. Hearth of Moonlight and Shadow At 6th level, at the start of a rest, you touch a point in space, and an invisible, 30-foot-radius sphere of magic appears, centered on that point. Total cover blocks the sphere. While within the sphere, you and your allies gain a +5 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) and Wisdom (Perception) checks, and any light from open flames in the sphere (a campfire, torches, or the like) isn't visible outside it. The sphere vanishes at the end of the rest or when you leave the sphere. Hidden Paths Starting at 10th level, as a bonus action on your turn, you can teleport up to 60 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Alternatively, you can use your action to teleport one willing creature you touch up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Walker in Dreams At 14th level, when you finish a short rest, you can cast one of the following spells, without expending a spell slot or requiring material components: Dream (with you as the messenger), Scrying, or Teleportation Circle. This use of teleportation circle is special. Rather than opening a portal to a permanent teleportation circle, it opens a portal to the last location where you finished a long rest on your current plane of existence. If you haven't taken a long rest on your current plane, the spell fails but isn't wasted. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. ხმელეთის წრე (Circle of the Land) The Circle of the Land is made up of mystics and sages who safeguard ancient knowledge and rites through a vast oral tradition. These druids meet within sacred circles of trees or standing stones to whisper primal secrets in Druidic. The circle's wisest members preside as the chief priests of communities that hold to the Old Faith and serve as advisors to the rulers of those folk. As a member of this circle, your magic is influenced by the land where you were initiated into the circle's mysterious rites. Bonus Cantrip When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you learn one additional druid cantrip of your choice. Natural Recovery Starting at 2nd level, during a short rest, you choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your druid level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Circle Spells At 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level you gain access to circle spells connected to the land where you became a druid. Once you gain access to a circle spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn't appear on the druid spell list, the spell is nonetheless a druid spell for you. Arctic Coast Desert Forest Grassland Mountain Swamp Underdark Land's Stride Starting at 6th level, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such those created by the entangle spell. Nature's Ward When you reach 10th level, you can't be charmed or frightened by elementals or fey, and you are immune to poison and disease. Nature's Sanctuary When you reach 14th level, when a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your druid spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack against you. მთვარის წრე (Circle of the Moon) მთვარის წრის დრუიდები ველური ბუნების მძვინვარე გუშაგები არიან. მათი ორდენი სავსემთვარეობისას იკრიბება ახალი ამბებისა და საფრთხეების გასაზიარებლად. ისინი ველური ბუნების უღრმეს ნაწილებში დაეხეტებიან, სადაც ზოგჯერ კვირებიც კი გადის, სანამ სხვა ჰუმანოიდ არსებას გადააწყდებიან, არათუ სხვა დრუიდს. ამ წრის დრუიდი, მთვარესავით ცვალებადი, შესაძლოა, დიდი კატასავით დაწანწალებდეს ერთ ღამეს, არწივივით ხეებს ზემოთ დალივლივებდეს მეორე დღეს და ბუჩქნარს კვალავდეს დათვის ფორმით, რათა შორიახლოს ჩამავალი ურჩხული დააფრთხოს. ველური ბუნება მთვარის დრუიდის სისხლშია. საბრძოლო ველური ფორმა (Combat Wild Shape) როდესაც ამ წრეს ირჩევთ მე-2 დონეზე, იღებთ იმის უნარს, რომ თქვენს სვლაზე სახით გამოიყენოთ, ნაცვლად . გარდა ამისა, როდესაც ველური ფორმით ხართ გარდასახული, შეგიძლიათ, ბონუს-მოქმედება გამოიყენოთ და დახარჯოთ ერთი , რათა აღიდგინოთ 1d8 დახარჯული შელოცვის სლოტის თითოეული დონისთვის. წრის ფორმები (Circle Forms) მე-2 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი ველური ფორმა გამოიყენოთ იმისთვის, რომ გარდაისახოთ მხეცად, რომლის Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Wild Shape to transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as 1, but must abide by the other limitations there. Starting at 6th level, you can transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as your druid level divided by 3, rounded down. პირველყოფილი შეტევა (Primal Strike) Starting at 6th level, your attacks in beast form count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. ელემენტალური ველური ფორმა (Elemental Wild Shape) At 10th level, you can expend two uses of Wild Shape at the same time to transform into an air elemental, an earth elemental, a fire elemental, or a water elemental. ათასი ფორმა (Thousand Forms) By 14th level, you can cast the Alter Self spell at will. მწყემსის წრე (Circle of the Shepherd) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Druids of the Circle of the Shepherd commune with the spirits of nature, especially the spirits of beasts and the fey, and call to those spirits for aid. These druids recognize that all living things play a role in the natural world, yet they focus on protecting animals and fey creatures that have difficulty defending themselves. Shepherds, as they are known, see such creatures as their charges. They ward off monsters that threaten them, rebuke hunters who kill more prey than necessary, and prevent civilization from encroaching on rare animal habitats and on sites sacred to the fey. Many of these druids are happiest far from cities and towns, content to spend their days in the company of animals and the fey creatures of the wilds. Members of this circle become adventurers to oppose forces that threaten their charges or to seek knowledge and power that will help them safeguard their charges better. Wherever these druids go, the spirits of the wilderness are with them. Speech of the Woods At 2nd level, you learn to speak, read, and write Sylvan. In addition, beasts can understand your speech, and you gain the ability to decipher their noises and motions. Most beasts lack the intelligence to convey or understand sophisticated concepts, but a friendly beast could relay what it has seen or heard in the recent past. This ability doesn't grant you any special friendship with beasts, though you can combine this ability with gifts to curry favor. Spirit Totem Starting at 2nd level, as a bonus action, you can magically summon an incorporeal spirit to a point you can see within 60 feet of you. The spirit creates an aura in a 30-foot radius around that point. It counts as neither a creature nor an object, though it has the spectral appearance of the creature it represents. As a bonus action, you can move the spirit up to 60 feet to a point you can see. The spirit persists for 1 minute or until you're incapacitated. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. The effect of the spirit's aura depends on the type of spirit you summon from the options below. *'Bear Spirit:' Each creature of your choice in the aura when the spirit appears each gain temporary hit points equal to 5 + your druid level. In addition, you and your allies gain advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws while in the aura. *'Hawk Spirit:' When a creature makes an attack roll against a target in the spirit's aura, you can use your reaction to grant advantage to that attack roll. In addition, you and your allies have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks while in the aura. *'Unicorn Spirit:' You and your allies gain advantage on all ability checks made to detect creatures in the spirit's aura. In addition, if you cast a spell with a spell slot that restores hit points to anyone inside or outside the aura, each creature of your choice in the aura also regains hit points equal to your druid level. Mighty Summoner At 6th level, any beast or fey summoned or created by your spells gains the following benefits: *Its hit point maximum increases by 2 per Hit Die. *The damage from its natural weapons is considered magical for the purpose of overcoming immunity and resistance to nonmagical attacks and damage. Guardian Spirit Beginning at 10th level, when a beast or fey that you summoned or created with a spell ends its turn in your Spirit Totem aura, that creature regains a number of hit points equal to half your druid level. Faithful Summons Starting at 14th level, if you are reduced to 0 hit points or are incapacitated against your will, you can immediately gain the benefits of Conjure Animals as if it were cast with a 9th-level spell slot. It summons four beasts of your choice that are challenge rating 2 or lower. The conjured beasts appear within 20 feet of you. If they receive no commands from you, they protect you from harm and attack your foes. The spell lasts for 1 hour, requiring no concentration, or until you dismiss it (no action required). Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. სპორების წრე (Circle of Spores) (Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica) Druids of the Circle of Spores find beauty in decay. They see within mold and other fungi the ability to transform lifeless material into abundant, albeit somewhat strange, life. These druids believe that life and death are portions of a grand cycle, with one leading to the other and then back again. Death is not the end of life, but instead a change of state that sees life shift into a new form. Druids of this circle have a complex relationship with the undead. Unlike most other druids, they see nothing inherently wrong with undeath, which they consider to be a companion to life and death. However, these druids believe that the natural cycle is healthiest when each segment of it is vibrant and changing. Undead that seek to replace all life with undeath, or avoid passing to a final rest, violate the cycle and must be thwarted. Circle Spells At 2nd level, you learn the Chill Touch cantrip. At 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level you gain access to the spells listed for that level in the Circle of Spores Spells table. Once you gain access to one of these spells, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn't appear on the druid spell list, the spell is nonetheless a druid spell for you. Halo of Spores Starting at 2nd level, you can launch toxic spores at other creatures. When a creature you can see moves into a space within 10 feet of you or starts its turn there, you can use your reaction to deal 1d4 necrotic damage to that creature unless it succeeds on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. The necrotic damage increases to 1d6 at 6th level, 1d8 at 10th level, and 1d10 at 14th level. Symbiotic Entity At 2nd level, when you use your Wild Shape feature, you can awaken your spores, rather than transforming. When you do so, you gain 4 temporary hit points per level you have in this class, the damage of your Halo of Spores feature doubles, and your melee weapon attacks deal an extra 1d6 poison damage to any target they hit. These benefits last for 10 minutes, until you lose all these temporary hit points, or until you use your Wild Shape again. Fungal Infestation At 6th level, if a beast or a humanoid that is Small or Medium dies within 10 feet of you, you can use your reaction to animate it, causing it to stand up immediately with 1 hit point. The creature uses the zombie stat block in the Monster Manual. It remains animate for 1 hour, after which time it collapses and dies. In combat, the zombie’s turn comes immediately after yours. It obeys your mental commands, and the only action it can take is the Attack action, making one melee attack. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Spreading Spores At 10th level, as a bonus action, you hurl fungal spores up to 30 feet away, where they swirl around in a 10-foot cube for 1 minute. The spores disappear early if you use this feature again, if you dismiss them as a bonus action, or if your Symbiotic Entity feature is no longer active. While the cube of spores persists, you can't use your Halo of Spores feature, but any creature that starts its turn in the cube takes your Halo of Spores damage, unless the creature succeeds on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. A creature can take this damage no more than once per turn. Fungal Body At 14th level, you can't be blinded, deafened, frightened, or poisoned, and if an attack is a critical hit against you, it doesn't deal its extra damage to you, unless you are incapacitated. კატეგორია:კლასები